Koji Kabuto
, also written Kouji Kabuto, is a fictional character featuring in the works of mangaka Go Nagai. He is the main character and pilot of super robot Mazinger Z. He makes a comeback in the sequel series Great Mazinger where he helps defeating the Mycenaean Empire. He also features in Grendizer as Duke Fleed's friend and sidekick. He is voiced by veteran seiyuu Hiroya Ishimaru. In the gaming industry, Kabuto is considered one of the stalwarts of the Japanese-exclusive strategy game series Super Robot Wars and appears in nearly every incarnation. In Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z Hen, his voice is played by Kenji Akabane Fictional character biography and personality Mazinger Z In his first appearances in both manga and anime versions of Mazinger Z, Kabuto is originally an average high school student whose only apparent skill is driving motorcycles. He lives with his brother Shiro and his grandfather Juuzo, as his parents are both deceased (although a few years later Koji's father, Kenzo Kabuto, turns out to be still alive). Juuzo Kabuto, Koji's granddad, is killed in the very first episode, but before he dies he assigns Koji the task of piloting the Mazinger Z robot, to battle against Dr Hell's historical robot army. Initially, Koji is grossly incapable of operating Mazinger Z properly. Eventually, Sayaka Yumi (Yumi Sayaka) makes her appearance, at the head of her own giant (female) robot Aphrodite A, which she uses to restrain Mazinger Z. Koji Kabuto's character evolves during the whole Mazinger series. From a seemingly mindless, reckless, boyish scoundrel, he gradually develops into a fighter who's up to match his opponent's ever greater challenges, showing a growing sense of duty, and a courage to fight to his death, or close to that. When things are at their bleakest, he pulls through by virtue of his unyielding will. The presumably indestructible "Japanium" metal alloy actually fails, episode after episode, to live up to its developer's expectations, and Koji's undying bravery stands out in sharp contrast to Mazinger's alleged invulnerability as the sole barrier to evil forces, even beyond Mazinger's eventual destruction. Kabuto's intelligence also seems to mature through the years. Mazinger's pilot becomes an expert fighter smash after smash. The man who joins Tetsuya Tsurugi in the final battle against the Mycenaean Empire is far from the mindless motorcycle-riding overgrown brat he used to be. But it is in the Grendizer series that Koji shows off the quality of his brain power, when he introduces the mini saucer he himself designed during his study period at NASA. This is in fact little more than a posh gizmo equipped with a pair of missiles, and clearly unfit for combat. But Koji doesn't hesitate to use it to face an army of evil aliens, or die trying. Kabuto's sexuality (as in so many other male-targeting anime series, and especially in other Go Nagai super-robot series) is not so much concealed as it is ambiguous. On several occasions he spurns Sayaka's obvious passes, and in one episode he clearly refuses the pretty girl's public declaration of love, and even ridicules it. In Japanese male-oriented society, it may seem normal for Mazinger's pilot to systematically show signs of blatant sexism. Koji occasionally observes that girls shouldn't be in the battlefield. This kind of remarks may result in Sayaka's insults, scowls or slaps, thereby relieving the pressure on an otherwise tense "battle of sexes". But a "lovely" peace never ensues. This attitude of Koji's is interesting if compared with Daisuke/Duke Fleed's embarrassment at Hikaru's passes in Grendizer. The handsome Duke systematically prefers Koji's company to Hikaru's, and Koji seems to return the interest, particularly in the first episodes of Grendizer. Koji's most famous trait (and indeed, his legacy) is his yelling out Mazinger's weapon names in battle. Whether this is dictated by the machine's programming and is complementary to pressing the buttons, or just originated from a whim of Nagai's, has never been fully ascertained. The effect on kids was devastating. Kabuto's most famous battlecries, "Rocket Punch!", and "Breast Fire!" among others, are well-known in Japan, and elsewhere, even by people who have never watched Mazinger Z. All super robots, whether designed by Nagai or not, have stolen this feature from Koji Kabuto and his Mazinger (the one notable exception being Gundam RX-78). Grendizer In the second Mazinger-Z spinoff Grendizer, Koji is reduced to being a sidekick to the series' main hero Duke Fleed - a long stint that many Mazinger Z Japanese fans did not appreciate. For much of the early series of Grendizer, giant enemy robots are left to Duke Fleed to destroy. On numerous occasions, Duke Fleed has to rescue Koji, who ends up being injured or gets his puny saucer miserably wrecked. When this saucer gets destroyed once and for all, Koji designs a more powerful aircraft called the Double Spazer which gives him a much more active role in battle. For whatever reasons, Mazinger Z was hardly mentioned in Grendizer. When Koji reappeared in a theatrical get-together with other super-robot family members, he flew the Double Spazer, as if Mazinger Z could no longer be effective against the megamonster of the moment. Mazinkaiser In the modern Mazinkaiser, Koji returns again to pilot Mazinger Z, alongside Tetsuya with his Great Mazinger. Mazinger Z was captured and was transformed by Dr. Hell to be an evil robot bent on destroying the world. Koji was redirected by his Hover Pilder to find Mazinkaiser and saves Great Mazinger, the Photonic institute, and eventually almost destroying Mazinger Z. Shin Mazinger Shogeki! In Shin Mazinger, which is considered a "reboot" of the Mazinger storyline, Kouji is very similar to his classic counterpart. Just as in the original anime, and manga, Kouji lives with his younger brother, Shiro, and his grandfather, Juuzou. As with the original series, Kouji is given Mazinger Z by Juuzou, but is also briefly instructed by him, and trained how to use it during his first battle with Dr. Hell's forces, before Juuzou dies from a serious wound he gained before meeting up with Kouji, Shiro, and Inspector Ankokuji, in the Pilder. Although he is as "hot-blooded" and determined to do good, Kouji is shown to be more aggressive at times in Shin Mazinger, compared to his earlier appearances. He has a tendency of often letting his emotions get the best of him (such as when Shiro is captured by Boss's gang, causing Kouji to violently beat Boss, and later after Juuzou's death, which causes him to chase Baron Ashura down in Mazinger Z, nearly crushing him, and then causing him to attack Sayaka and her Aphrodite A with the Breast Fire attack). In the first episode of the series, which is referred to as being the "finale" of the story, Kouji faces off against the Ankoku Daishogun, and the forces of Dr. Hell, before being forced to take on Dr. Hell's entire Army on his own, for the sake of his comrades. Relationships * Shiro Kabuto (Kabuto Shiro): Koji's younger brother. Koji is very protective of Shiro. * Sayaka Yumi (Yumi Sayaka): Koji's partner and girlfriend. While tomboyish and sometimes violent, she and Koji are close. Unfortunately, Koji's tendency to rush into situations and speak without thinking often irritates her, resulting in a bop to Koji's head. She pilots the robot Aphrodite A, and later Dianan Ace (both infamous for beginning the trend of breast missiles). * Boss: Originally Koji's rival, Boss eventually had his own robot Boss Borot built literally out of junk. While at first antagonistic, the two became good friends and Boss and the Borot often helped out in battle. * Tetsuya Tsurugi (Tsurugi Tetsuya): Though they're technically adopted siblings (Koji is the biological son of Kenzo Kabuto, Tetsuya's adoptive father), they don't meet in person until the end of Mazinger Z. They get along well in their first meeting, but when Koji returns with Sayaka from the USA during Great Mazinger, Tetsuya develops a strong jealousy towards him, and isn't able to fully get over it almost until the end. * Daisuke Umon/Duke Fleed (Duku Fureedo): The hero of Grendizer, he was exiled from planet Fleed, fled to Earth and became the adopted son of Professor Umon, a leading scientist with whom Koji starts to work with at the beginning of the series. Daisuke and Koji become friends, but there is an underlying tension in the relationship and at times they even come close to blows. For much of the series, Duke Fleed, who is prepared to risk his life but not that of others, tries to discourage Koji from joining him in battle against the alien Vegan, though he appreciates him as a potential replacement should he himself be killed. While Duke pilots the main Grendizer unit, Koji pilots the Double Spacer that allows it to remain airborne for longer periods of time. * Hikaru Makiba: Daughter of the owner of a ranch in the area where Grendizer is based and where Daisuke and Duke work in their spare time. Originally just a normal farmgirl, she soon proves to be a talented pilot and joins the battle against the Vegans. Koji falls for her at this stage, but she is in love with Duke Fleed, and has been so for some time. This causes some tension between the trio but a good fight with the Vegans enables Koji to work it out of his system and they are soon friends again. * Maria Grace Fleed: Duke Fleed's tomboyish younger sister, raised by her family's butler on Earth after the destruction of their native planet. She appears late in the series and falls in love with Koji; it is hinted he is attracted to her as well even though they never stop arguing, but at the end of the series both she and Duke return to space to rebuild their homeworld. It's a running gag in many Super Robot Wars games as well in the Dynamic Heroes e-click manga that Sayaka and Maria are rivals for the oblivious Koji's attention. * Juzo Kabuto: In Shin Mazinger, Kouji is very much dedicated to his grandfather who took him and Shiro in when their parents died. His dedication is to the point that his normal, calm exterior is only cracked if his grandfather is threatened in any way. When the elder Kabuto is killed during their first encounter with Baron Ashura, Koji is pushed over the edge and it takes the effort of the combined Mazinger Army and Aphrodite A to stop him. * Tsubasa Nishikiori (Nishikiori Tsubasa): Originally known as a close friend of Dr. Juzo Kabuto, Tsubasa takes Koji and Shiro in after their grandfather's death. While thankful for having a place to stay, Koji initially chafes under her tutelage. Eventually, he comes to realize her good intentions after noting his improving skill in piloting Mazinger. Unknown to him however, she holds a secret that could cause a rift between them. Mecha and equipment Robots Koji has at one point or another piloted the three generations of Mazingers (Grendizer is excluded because its security system shooting anybody trying to pilot it who isn't of Fleed royalty). * Mazinger Z: The robot most associated with Koji. While tiny compared to the powerhouses of today (only 18 meters tall), Mazinger Z was a breakthrough in anime (being the first robot actually piloted by the hero, rather than being sentient or remote-controlled). * Great Mazinger: Koji piloted Mazinger Z's successor when hypnotised by a Vegan officer. He proved just as good at piloting it as he was piloting its predecessor. * Mazinkaiser: The ultimate Mazinger. Depending on the universe, Mazinkaiser is Mazinger Z's prototype, successor machine or, in Super Robot Wars F Final, Mazinger Z itself after it is evolved by Getter Rays. * Grendizer: Duke Fleed's robot, Koji doesn't pilot it in in the anime but he does it briefly in the Grendizer manga, claiming it's too complex to ride for him. Other vehicles * Hover Pilder/Jet Pilder: the control vehicle for Mazinger Z. The Jet Pilder was created as a replacement for the Hover Pilder after it was destroyed. * Brain Condor: Great Mazinger's control vehicle. * Kaiser Pilder: Mazinkaiser's control vehicle. * TFO: A small, earth-made flying saucer, often used by Koji to assist Duke Fleed in Grendizer. * Spazers: Koji has at one point or another piloted each of the Spazers, support craft used to assist Grendizer. Other equipment * Pilot suit (Z version): When piloting Mazinger Z, Koji wears a pilot suit made out of Super Alloy-Z. As his suit is made of the same material used in Mazinger Z's construction, it provides him with excellent defense. Among other things, it is bullet proof and somewhat heat resistant. His helmet is famously shaped like the Photonic Research Lab. This suit would later reappear in the Mazinkaiser OVAs. * Motorcycle: Koji is known for riding motorcycles to blow off stream and has often gone out on rides with Sayaka when no danger is threatening Japan. * Pilot suit (Dizer version): When Koji began aiding Duke Fleed in earnest, he began wearing a pilot suit for protection. Unlike his original pilot suit, this one was blue and included a mouthpiece. * Photon Gun: Koji's original pilot suit included a holster for a photon pistol that fires a much smaller(anti-personnel) version of Mazinger Z's Photonic Beam (since Koji wears armour based on Mazinger Z's). Its power was demonstrated in the Mazinkaiser VS Great General of Darkness OVA, when Koji manages to penetrate Archduke Gorgon's tiger head and human head with one shot. Other versions * In Tranzor Z Koji was named Tommy Davis, which was somewhat confusing as he was unrelated to the counterparts of Sayaka Yumi and her father, whose last names were also Davis. He was voiced by Gregg Berger in the dub. * When Grendizer was shown in the United States as part of Force Five, Koji's name was Lance Hyatt. * Italian translators never identified Kabuto as the same character in Grendizer and in the Mazinger series. In the Italian version of Grendizer (broadcast for first in Italy), Koji was called Alcor; in Mazinger Z, Ryo Kabuto; in Great Mazinger, Koji Kabuto. As a result, many in Italy thought that the heroes of Japanese cartoons all looked alike. In the Italian version of Mazinkaiser, he was called Koji Kabuto again. * The same confusion took place in France: he was called Alcor in the French version of Grendizer (from which the Italian one was taken), and Koji in the French version of Mazinger Z (which was broadcast much later in France). * The same kind of confusion took place in Arabic speaking nations: While he was still called Koji in the Arabic version of Grendizer, he was called Maher in the Arabic version of Mazinger Z that was translated after Grendizer's success in the Middle East. Trivia * In an episode of New Cutie Honey, Honey disguises herself as a prison inmate and looks identical to Koji. * Koji (along with Sayaka) is the only human character to have appeared in virtually all incarnations of the Super Robot Wars (excluding the Original Generation games and the first Super Robot Wars, which had no human characters at all). * Koji Kabuto and Sayaka Yumi make cameo appearances as elderly versions of themselves in Slayers Try episode 18. External links * Category:Mazinger series characters ar:كوجي fr:Alcor (personnage) it:Koji Kabuto